


The French 'Kiss'

by ArchOfImagine



Series: Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/88941.html?thread=34910573#t34910573">this</a> prompt over at spnkink-meme:</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel are in a pre-established relationship. In the French Mistake universe when Dean sees Misha he initially mistakes him for Castiel. Happy to see his angel he kisses Misha, who promptly tweets about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French 'Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to awesome beta/bff [hufflecas](hufflecas.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> And to the original prompter, I hope this is in the general vicinity of what you desired.

“I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is bad-touching me.” Dean continued walking, searching for any sign of _normal_ in the alternate nightmare Balthazar had zapped them in to.

Sam kept pace with his brother. “Yeah, me too. So what do you think—Cas?”

At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Dean nodded. “That’s definitely our best shot.” He moved next to one of the large set props, glanced around and hoped for two things: one, that Castiel would answer, and two, that no one would pay any attention to them. Though he never liked praying—really it seemed just a little too much like begging for help—he knew they didn’t have any other options.

Eyes closed, hands out, he spoke out loud one of his prayers that Cas always claimed to laugh at. “Dear Castiel, who art hopefully keeping his ass away from heaven, we pray that you have your ears on. Breaker… breaker…” Dean opened his eyes, confused by the lack of wing flutter and angelic boyfriend arrival. Sam stood across from him looking equally stumped. _Damn it._ He turned, looking through the fake doorway to his left. 

When his eyes caught sight of a familiar tan trenchcoat and confused angel, a weight was lifted off of Dean’s shoulders. “Cas? Cas!” Dean rushed over. “Oh, thank God.” When the angel was within reach, Dean grabbed his face and held him still as he kissed him. Between the mess with Balthazar, the reports of Castiel and Raphael fighting, and this damn _alternate universe_ , Dean was starting to be genuinely worried.

His worry clouded his mind so much that Dean barely registered that Castiel seemed slightly more… shocked… than usual at Dean’s kiss. When he pulled back, Castiel continued to look stunned, his mouth hanging open.

“Cas,” Sam said, “what’s going on? What the hell did Balthazar do to us?” When the angel didn’t respond, Sam looked around once in confusion and then stared between Cas and Dean. “Cas? Seriously. What the hell is going on with this TV stuff?”

When Castiel finally spoke his voice was softer, lacking the deep, gravelly tone they had come to know. “Jensen, did you just kiss me?”

“I—” Dean felt his world spinning. It was worse than seeing all of the replicas of Baby lined up. “Who are you? Where’s Cas?”

“Did they put out new pages? I didn’t think Dean and Cas had a kissing scene in this episode.” The man pulled a bundle of papers from his pocket and began flipping through them as he reached up to loosen his tie.

Dean grabbed the pages without hesitation and looked down in horror. It was a _script_. A script of their _entire fucking day!_ “This is a fucking script!” His eyes shot to Sam. “This isn’t Cas, it’s an actor.” Looking down, he spotted the name on the page. “ _Misha?_ What kind of fucking name is _Misha_?”

Shirt now unbuttoned and pulled loose from his dress pants, Misha smiled at the brothers. “Are you two okay? I mean, seriously Jensen… since when are you so enthusiastic about the kissing scenes?”

Aggravation spiked way beyond its limit, Dean shoved the pages into _Misha_ ’s hands and brushed past him. “This shit has just gone one step beyond _fucked up_ , Sam!” He looked beside of him to where his brother was walking and pouted, just slightly. “What the hell did they do with my boyfriend?”

… 

Standing back where they had left him, Misha watched their retreat in amusement. “Guys? Guys, you really punked me this time! I’m totally going to tweet this.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled to the proper application. _Hola, mishamigos, j2 got me good. Surprise Jensen kiss, ftw!_


End file.
